Ukurio Castro
Appearance Gender: Male Visual Age: 20 Actual Age: 102 Race: arrancar Physical Stature: Tall and muscled Height: 6ft 5 Weight: 80kg's Eye Colour: Dark Purple Hair Colour and Hair Style: Black and messy Skin Colour: tanned Accessories: his hollow hole is located on the lower section of his sternum. his mask is really not much, a joined piece that goes around his neck and goes over his collar bones. He also has dark purple tattoo'd underneath his eyes. Clothing: normal arrancar stuff Personality Ukurio is laid back and usually friendly to those he meets regardless of their race, apart from shinigami. Ukurio is known to have beserk rages where he uses uncontrolalble anger. he is usually someone to judge a stiuation before leaping in, but he has a quick temper and an unforgivable rage. History Ukurio was a college student, and was top of the class. he had been three days to graduating when he was attacked out in the street by a gang, the gang had mistaken him for someone else, they beat him with bats until his shins and arms were mangled and broken. it was then they realized they'd gotten the wrong guy, they ran away. Ukurio was only semi conscious, He felt all the agony of the beating before his untimely death. he wandered his city, bound to the city with hate for the gang for taking his life away. he was never rescued by shinigami and there fore has a never ending dying hate for them. After a while his soul chain was consumed and he turned into a hollow, he found his way to Hueco Mundo where he lived for nearly 70 years before hearing rumors of a new and greatly powerful hollow king. ukurio made his way to the palace of Las Nuevas Noches where he found the rumors to be true. he was accepted by the hollow king Dante as worthy to be an arrancar. Just a short period of time passed before Ukurio was given his first mission from Dante. a Recon mission to the human world to gather things of interest. all went well at first before they were attacked by one of the Soul Societie's Vice-Captains. The segunda espada then appeared, he had been following them, and helped the fight against the Vice-Captain, they fought for a time with the Segunda winning. it was then a great surprise for everyone around that the hollow king himself came to the human world, telling them that they had taken too long. When Ukurio returned to Hueco Mundo he was promoted to Cuatro Fraccion, part of Las Nuevas Noche's Research and alchemy team. Ukurio was then given the task of making controllable anamalistic hollow with receptors to fight against their enemies and gather data at the same time. he still works on it now.. Powers and Abilities Vice-Captain Level Spiritual Power: Ukurio has grown considerably in strength, he now holds a vice-captain level of strength. Cero User: Ukurio is proffiecient with the use of cero's. he dosn't hesitate to use them for either strageical attacks or sheer destructive power. Adept Swordsman: Ukurio has trained for many many years in the art of sword play. he is now an efficient swordsman. Sonido Adept: he is capeable of performing shunpo to a high degree. He uses Shunpo with his attacks, making him a fast fighter. Ukurio uses sonido in his battles, using it to move around the field and attack with speed. Hand to Hand Combat Adept:Ukurio has trained in many forms of martial arts, he dosn't have a favourite. he uses combinations of different martial arts to deliver devastating results. Enhanced speed: '''ukurio has developed his speed to a higher than average state. he uses quick movements and fast attacks with strategy to deliver great results. '''Enhaned Strength: Ukurio has long forgone his defence and instead trained his power and strength to a high level. Ukurio's Ressurecc'ion Ukurio has trained hard, gaining his ressurecc'ion. he has not however achieved his grand Ressurecc'ion which he will achieve in the near future. Unreleased Appearance: Ukurio's sword is a normal length katana with a grey hilt. Resurreccion release phrase: Lacere, rey de Hoja. Resurreccion Appearance: Ukurio's mask fragment extends over his shoulders. he lifts up his sword and seems to impale himself in the heart, naturally this dosn't actually happen (him killing himself) , the blade disappears from sight.